The present invention is related to a screen for mounting across a door opening. The screen hangs loosely in the door frame so that small children or pets can pass through the screen easily, but insect and debris entry is restricted.
The typical screen covering for a door comprises a mesh screening material mounted in a wood or metal frame similar in design and proportion to a standard door. However, this design requires the user to open the screened door in order to pass through the doorway. Some alternative designs, such as the screen assemblies described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,639 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,169, have eliminated the frame thereby allowing the screening material to hang freely in the doorway. But these designs can allow small gaps or open spaces remain along the sides of the screening material allowing the insects and debris to pass freely into through the doorway.
The present development is a screened door covering made from mesh screening material that hangs loosely in a doorway and that creates a mesh barrier along the side panels of the doorway. Because the screening material is not mounted in a frame, small children and pets can pass through the doorway easily. However, because the screened door covering is designed to create a mesh barrier along the side panels of the doorway, insects and debris are restricted from passing through the doorway.